Rough Play
by Sansetto
Summary: Mikado finds a pair of handcuffs under a pillow and asks Izaya about them. Izaya makes a decision that neither Shizuo and Izaya are happy with. ShizuoxMikadoxIzaya


**Rough Play**

Izaya typed away on his computer, as Mikado laid sprawled out across his couch. The high school boy had a book held above his face, but he was quickly becoming very bored with it. He had only read several pages into it and could already tell this school assigned book was going to be a pain to get through. After forcing his way through the first chapter, he snapped the book shut and tossed it onto the coffee table.

"Izaya I'm bored," stated Mikado. "Is Shizuo anywhere near by?"

Izaya shrugged, still typing. "I don't know. Probably not."

Mikado hummed in disappointment and sat up. He walked around the room, scanning some of the books the information broker had, before proceeding to Izaya's more personal quarters. He makes his way to the bedroom and smiled at the bed. It was properly made and looked quite inviting.

Toeing off his shoes, Mikado climbed on, and lays down. The scents of both Izaya and Shizuo wrapped around him immediately. He let out a content sigh and pulled one of the pillows down to snuggle with. As he pulled the pillow towards him, his hand hit something cold and hard. Curious he grabbed hold of the item and brings it into his view. A pair of handcuffs met him.

Mikado walked back into Izaya's office and went up behind the older raven's chair. Leaning on it casually he asked: "Izaya what are these?"

"Wha-" Izaya was caught by surprise as Mikado dangled a pair of silver handcuffs in his face. "Mikado where did you get those?" he shouted, spinning his chair around to face the high school student.

Mikado shrugged. "I found them under one of the pillows in our room. When did you get them?"

Izaya could feel a dust of pink show up on his face and he quickly spun back around. He began to talk as he furiously continued to type. "Shizu-chan bought them for us a few weeks back to play with. And when I say "us" I mean me and him. Not you."

Mikado frowned and rounded Izaya's desk, so he was now standing behind the man's computer. "Why am I not included? Aren't we all lovers?"

"Yes we are," replied Izaya.

"Then why am I not included?"

"You're far too young for the kind of play that involves handcuffs."

"Does Shizuo handcuff you to the head board?" Mikado asked.

Izaya fought down the blush that wanted to rise. "Yes."

Mikado's eyes glazed over; thinking of Izaya tied up and left to the mercy of Shizuo. "What do you think I'd look like handcuffed to the headboard? Begging for a hard fuck from both of you?"

Izaya could feel his dick twitch in his pants just thinking about it. He had to put a stop to this. "Mikado give me the handcuffs," he ordered, fixing the student with a glare. Mikado was taken aback and hurt flashed in his eyes, as he handed the metal trinket over. "Now go get a shower and go to bed. You've got school in the morning."

Without another word, Mikado hurried to the bedroom and didn't come back out. When Izaya walked into the bedroom, Mikado was already asleep. Izaya felt guilty for playing the mean card, but he wasn't going to let Mikado take part in rough play. It often included much more than a pair of handcuffs.

"You seriously told him?" asked Shizuo, pulling his cigarette away from his mouth.

Izaya groaned. "I didn't _tell_ him. He found them under one of the pillows. I told him he was too young to participate in handcuff play, but he kept bringing up fantasies."

Shizuo let out a laugh. "The only one that can really get under your skin is a scrawny high school boy."

Izaya scowled. "It's not funny!"

The bartender got a hold on himself and looked down at Izaya with a leer. "Wouldn't it be nice though? To have little Mikado handcuffed to the bed at our mercy? Maybe even a gag in his mouth? Mmm a blindfold would be nice too. He'd be like putty in our hands."

Izaya shuddered as Shizuo whispered those things in his ear. "No. He could end up hurt. For us it's okay because we are a lot stronger. Half the time I feel like I could break Mikado in half."

Shizuo nodded. "Alright. I'll leave the topic alone, until you think he's old enough. But remember, when Mikado gets an idea, he's almost unstoppable."

Izaya sighed as the blonde walked away. _I know and that's what scares me._

Shizuo and Izaya couldn't help but stare. Mikado stood in the middle of the kitchen in nothing buy his boxers, that hung low on his hips. Neither could complain, they were use to seeing this, but it was what Mikado was doing that made their eyes bulge.

The high school student held a banana in one hand, while sucking delicately on the tip. His eyes were closed in a state of tiredness, as he nibbled on the yellow fruit. The two older males flinched as Mikado finally bit off the tip. His eyes opened and he caught sight of them.

"Morning," he said with a smile. "What's up?"

_Our dicks,_ thought both men at once.

They both advanced on the teenager and sandwiched him between their bodies. As Shizuo went in to kiss him, Mikado pushed his hands against the blonde's face.

"No," he said. Both Izaya and Shizuo looked at him puzzled. "No. Let go of me. You're not going to touch me."

Perplexed, both men let him go and gave him space.

"What the Hell, Mikado?" asked Shizuo.

"If you're not going to let me participate in rough play, then you can't fuck me," replied Mikado, crossing his arms.

Izaya and Shizuo let out soft groans as Mikado returned to eating his banana. The kid looked like he was giving it head! Shizuo almost disregarded Izaya's rule and gave the boy what he wanted. He then gave Izaya his "_this better be worth the fucking cock block_" glare.

Izaya only sighed in response.

The next few weeks were hectic. Mikado found very creative ways to tempt his lovers, but the older males held firm. The really hard moments were when they caught Mikado shamelessly pleasuring himself in an open area of their house. Shizuo was almost going insane, since he couldn't get any. He had denied himself Izaya to show how upset he was at the information broker's decision.

Luckily it happened. They were all in the living room enjoying the warm rays of the summer sun, filtering through the glass windows. Mikado was curled up at the end of the couch, eating yet another banana. The teenager seemed to have developed a craving for them. Both Izaya and Shizuo were of course watching.

"THAT'S IT!" Shizuo and Mikado jumped at Izaya's roar. The information broker scooped Mikado up in his arms; causing the teenager to drop his banana. "You're getting what you want!"

Shizuo and Mikado both grinned at the statement.

As Izaya carried him to the bedroom, Mikado kissed the raven on the cheek and began to lightly nibble on his neck. He let out a little moan as Izaya pinned him to the bed and stripped him of his shirt. Mikado wrapped his legs around Izaya's waist, as the older raven captured his lips in a breathtaking kiss.

Izaya pulled back and smirked down at the panting teenager. Mikado was also apparently feeling the affects of no sex for quite a few weeks too. Especially since Mikado was one that was use to getting it on a daily basis and more than once a day.

"Shizuo, get the handcuffs and the box of toys," ordered Izaya. "I want our little bitch to beg for mercy."

Mikado shivered in anticipation as Shizuo came back and his skin touched cool metal. The blonde then looped the other cuff through the headboard and cuffed his other wrist. Mikado instantly felt vulnerable and blushed.

Izaya smirked as he gripped the waistband of Mikado's shorts. "You can't be getting shy now. We're only beginning." He tore Mikado's shorts and boxers off. "Shizuo, the blindfold please." Izaya watched as Mikado tried to block their view of his most intimate parts. "And get the spreader. We can have him hiding from us."

Shizuo stripped himself as he searched through their box of toys and made sure to toss the tube of lube onto the bed. He brought the desired items over and handed them to Izaya.

Izaya grabbed hold of the spreader bar and gripped one of Mikado's ankles. He attached one of the ends of the spreader bar to Mikado's ankle and the other end to the other ankle. He adjusted the length until he heard Mikado whimper from discomfort.

Shizuo noticed that Mikado's face was very red, even in the dark room. Taking pity on him, he sat himself down beside the teenager and firmly wrapped the blindfold around Mikado's eyes. "Don't be embarrassed," he whispered soothingly. "This is going to be very-"

"Shizu-chan~" called Izaya. "No comforting him. He wanted this, so he's going to get it."

Shizuo gave Mikado's temple a kiss, before getting up and going behind Izaya. He wrapped his arms around him and began to kiss and bite his neck. He slipped Izaya's shirt off and lowered his hands to the inside of the black haired man's thighs. Izaya moaned as Shizuo began to stroke there. Shizuo moved his hands and undid the belt and zipper of Izaya's pants before removing them and his boxers. Now all three of them were naked.

Izaya smirked when Mikado let out a needy whimper, when Shizuo began to stroke Izaya's dick. Izaya arched into Shizuo's touch, moaning wantonly, causing Mikado to let out a whine.

"Mmm Shizu-chan," panted Izaya. "Get the gag and the whip."

Shizuo paused in his actions. "The whip?" he questioned.

Izaya nodded, kissing him firmly. Shizuo got off the bed and picked up the whip and gag that were inside. He handed Izaya the gag, who climbed on top of Mikado's chest and placed the spongy-like ball against the teenager's lips.

"Open up Mikado." Mikado kept his lips sealed tightly. "I said open up!" Izaya squeezed the sides of Mikado's jaw, forcing his mouth open.

The teenager began to jerk as the gag was forced into his mouth and the straps were connected behind his head. Though the blindfold obscured Mikado's eyes, Izaya could tell the teenager was glaring at him.

"You'll thank me later." Turning to Shizuo he said: "Now, let's get this going."

Shizuo nodded and approached Mikado. Izaya stroked Mikado's hair, as Shizuo brought the whip down. Mikado let out a wail that was mostly blocked by the gag. Izaya kissed and stroked him, soothing the pain. He grabbed hold of the teenager's cock and smiled.

"Despite the pain, you're still so hard. The tip is even weeping." He smeared some of the precum around on the head. "Is our little Mikado a masochist?"

Mikado just let out a soft groan, which turned into a yelp, as Shizuo brought the whip down again. His dick twitched in Izaya's hand and the broker laughed. He grinned wider when Shizuo whipped Mikado again and got the same reaction.

"Mmph..."

Izaya looked over at Mikado. "What was that?" he asked teasingly, giving Mikado's penis a long stroke.

Mikado squealed behind the gag, jerking against his restraints. "Fuph mm!" he groaned. His hand fought against the cuffs, searching for one of his lovers to grasp onto.

Izaya saw this and chuckled. "Look Shizuo. He wants to be cuddled." His smile turned evil and he patted Mikado's cheek lightly. "Sorry honey, but we don't do that in rough play." Then to Shizuo he said, "Drop the whip. You get his ass and I'll take his mouth."

Shizuo was all too happy to comply. He lifted Mikado's legs, so he was trapped within the boy's legs. The blonde watched as Izaya undid the gag and sat on Mikado's chest. The tip of his dick brushed over the younger's lips, smearing precum over them.

Mikado willingly opened his mouth and Izaya plunged in. Letting out a groan he spoke, "Shizuo put your dick in him. He won't need preparation."

Shizuo grinned evilly as he looked down at the shaking form of Mikado. He could feel the teenager tense up as he placed the head of his dick at his entrance. Discreetly, so Izaya wouldn't notice, he soothingly rubbed the inside of Mikado's thigh, as he pushed in slowly.

Mikado groaned around Izaya's dick as he was breached. His whole body wracked with pleasure and tears soaked into the blindfold, making it a darker shade. He wanted to cum so bad, but Izaya had reached behind himself and had grabbed the base of his dick, keeping him from his orgasm.

"Please!" begged Mikado, letting Izaya's dick fall from his mouth. A sob ripped itself from his throat, as he began to furiously thrust his hips up.

Shizuo moaned as Mikado tightened around him. "Izaya," he growled. "Let him cum."

Izaya turned his head, as he pushed his way back into Mikado's mouth and smirked. "Only if you kiss me."

Shizuo let out a possessive growl and captured Izaya's mouth in a bruising kiss. Izaya gladly let go of Mikado's penis and all at once, they all came. In one orgasmic ball of bliss. When they were done, Shizuo slowly released Mikado's legs from their trap, causing the younger to sigh as he brought them back together.

Izaya undid the blindfold and revealed Mikado's blue eyes, which were brighter because of the tears. The older raven couldn't help but kiss him sweetly. He undid the cuffs and the teenager's arms were instantly around him. Izaya rolled to the side, so Shizuo could spoon Mikado from the back.

"Shh, you did very well," soothed Izaya, noticing that Mikado was clutching him almost too tightly and shaking. "I'm so proud that you went through it all."

"I-I don't know what to say," replied Mikado. "I was scared, but I couldn't help but trust you."

Shizuo kissed Mikado's neck lovingly. "That's what rough play is all about. It's about trusting one another to know the other just as well as themselves."

Mikado hummed and slowly drifted off to sleep, with Shizuo and Izaya following right behind


End file.
